Unexpected White Day
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Himeka is absent...again? What will Kariya do now? And how is White Day to the other characters? Will Tera have ANOTHER date with Taiyou? Special White Day chapter for Unexpected. Warning: gender-bend


**Unexpected White Day**

**A random chapter a month after the Unexpected's Valentine's chapter**

**Note: I decided to write it separately since it'll be too late if I continued the Unexpected first since, well, I got something prepared already, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

…

I blinked twice to gain back my consciousness. Damn, is it morning already?

"Kariya! Hurry up; one of your friend's waiting!" Ryuuji-nii yelled from out of the room. I got up and stretched lazily.

It's not like today is a school day and…

…

FOR WHAT SAKE…TODAY **IS **A SCHOOL DAY!

"Kariya, quickly get ready and go! It's not nice to keep people waiting you know!" now it's Reina-nee's turn to scold me from my bedroom door. Hello people…we have a knocking system here?

"Just a minute!" I excused and quickly headed towards the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. "Where's the toothpaste…where's the toothpaste?" I kept asking cuz I was panicked like hell at that time!

"Here ya go."

"Oh thanks," I said to someone who just gave me the toothpa-

Wait a second…

"TSURUGI? S-since when did you enter my house…?" I was probably 'jumped', and shocked of course but…come on, what's the difference.

"Are you really as forgetful as the rumors said? I'M STAYING HERE LAST NIGHT…remember?" Tsurugi reminded while brushing his teeth. Man, what did he just say…

"Other than talking with your mouth full of food, I think you shouldn't talk with your mouth full of toothpaste as well…" I said as I started to brush my teeth as well. Kira-san has affected me, I know it.

"Hope you don't mind it…because there's something more important today…" the striker muttered before he started to gargle. Wait…you don't plan to get detention again today, do you?

"You're not planning anything that results a detention right?" I actually doubted he would since, well…

"Today's March 14th…right?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Is he okay? Because he's been like that since we left Sun Garden…" Tenma sweatdropped at Kariya whom people can tell that he's EXTREMELY nervous.

"Let him be, I think he's grounded or such," Tsurugi lied, which maybe wasn't too obvious if we remembered Kariya's reputation. "I-I see…"

"By the way, where's Kageyama? I thought you're always with him," Tsurugi decided to chat with Tenma instead rather than bugging with the failed-hunter's business.

"Oh, err…Hikaru is..um…"

"I heard he's absent for the day," someone suddenly joined in the conversation. And that person is…

"Shindou-senpai? You really know how to scare people!" Tenma shouted with that epic pose (like he did in the Chrono Stone game trailer).

"What? Shindou and I are not ghosts! Get a grip, Tenma…" Kirino said out of nowhere. "…you know, I always feel weird seeing you guys together like this," Tsurugi admitted, or maybe he's jealous…?

"Gee, it's new hearing that from you, Tsurugi. Why?" Kirino asked; amused by the navy-haired's statement, somehow. But the answer was not exactly like she nor the others hoped.

"Cuz it's obvious that nobody forgets about White Day!" Kariya answered the question in which he wasn't asked, leaving the four nearly jawdropped if Hamano didn't snap in.

"Excuse me…but I believe that the bell will ring in…."

.

.

.

"Thirty seconds…?"

…

"RUN FOR IT!" Tenma yelled while pulling Tsurugi's arm and dashed to school. Now Kirino's probably wondering if Tenma or whom we call; Tera, has some hidden superpowers.

…

"Kirino-"

"No, I can't drag you like that. Let's just run."

And there they ran; along with Hamano too of course…but what about Kariya?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_WHOOSH!_

"Wh-what the hell? Aoyama-senpai, what are you doing?" Kariya asked while being dragged along by Aoyama who was running like the wind.

"Dragging you; we'll be late if you keep walking like that!" Aoyama said while keep running.

"But, but-"

"Look, I know you're upset since Hikaru can't make it today but…just focus about school now, okay?"

…

"_Himeka is…absent…?"_

* * *

_**RING**_

"Don't forget, everyone. Your assignments will be submitted tomorrow," the teacher reminded the first-years and then left the classroom. And within seconds, the class has turned into a market again…at least from the noise.

"Hey Aoi, you got anything today?" Tenma asked; wondering if her childhood friend got something from Tsurugi since she did give him something on Valentine's day…'as the rumors said'.

Aoi blushed, "w-well, someone did give me these biscuits but…you don't have to know who."

"Oh come on, you're the school idol! Don't hide anything from me!" Tenma insisted, signaling that the love expert is back into action.

Aoi could only sigh at Tenma's habits. It's kinda hard to get used to it.

"Actually…these are the half from what I got today, the rest are in my locker," she said as she showed the bag filled with the stuff she got to Tenma.

"…on earth…WHAT SPELL DID YOU CAST ON THE BOYS HERE?" hey now, you're the one who insisted her to tell the truth! Why all love experts are like this anyway?

"What's wrong Tenma?" Shinsuke asked out of the blue. Let's just say that his seat was right in front of Aoi's.

"Check how many things that Aoi got today!" Tenma said with sparkling eyes. Oh for what sake, someone get Taiyou here.

"No way, Sorano-san! You're so popular around here!" Shinsuke exclaimed as well. "Why hello? She's the school idol. Again, school idol. Probably the most popular girl at school by now," Tenma explained.

"Sorry Tenma, you're wrong this time."

"K-Kirino-senpai!" Shinsuke shouted because that person came in without asking for permission or something.

"What? Don't you wanna go to practice? Shindou's too busy giving out chocolates to what you may call his 'fan club'," Kirino explained; seemed to be not satisfied with the situation herself.

"Ah, right. Anyway, what did you mean that I was wrong, senpai?" Tenma demanded an explanation. "Oh, that. Well, the most popular girl in our school is actually-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled a guy who 'flew' through the corridor and can be seen by Tenma and the others from the door.

"…Seto-san. She's pretty too, you know?"

"Yeah…just too strong sometimes," Tenma smiled awkwardly. "…which made her didn't get any chocolates since she didn't care about Valentine's day so…" Kirino continued. "Sorano has the best chance to win at this rate."

"You're saying that like it's a competition, Kirino-senpai," Shinsuke sweatdropped. "Well of course you're also pretty in a girly way, senpai," Tenma joked which ended up with a chasing until they reach the clubroom; followed by an awkwardly-smiling Shinsuke and sweatdropping Aoi.

"Where have you guys been? Even Shindou's already here from the White Day custom thing!" Kurama scolded a bit; like a boss!

"Yeah, Aoi! Where have you been?" Midori asked, to which the four nearly jawdropped.

"Midori-san…weren't you in the second floor just a while ago?" Aoi asked. "Um…yeah, why?"

"Um…no, it's nothing," Aoi reasoned. Gosh, that was FAST!

"…_she's really like a superwoman somehow…" _Shinsuke thought.

"_Maybe Ran-san won't have a chance against her," _Tenma thought.

"_Oi oi Tenma, why me? I'm nothing compared to-!" _

"You three, stop the telepathy thing!" Kurama cut the connection between the three.

"Right…say, Kurama, got anything from Minamisawa?" Kirino asked, but of course she made sure that nobody other than the 'traps' heard it.

"Nope. Our communication is pretty difficult these days…" Kurama answered, nearly sulking. "No worries, I don't think I will get any either," Kirino tried to cheer her up, while trying to smile.

"Well, at least you did gave him some. I'm sure he'll notice it," Kurama tried to convince her.

"Well, hopefully enough…" Ran sighed. It's nearly hopeless, that's for sure.

* * *

"Finally it's over!" Tenma exhaled while rubbing her face with the towel. "It sounds like you don't wish that you would do any practice today, huh?" Shindou stared with a dark aura.

"Um…not really, but…" Tenma grinned. "I'm just a bit tired today…"

"Of course you don't want to miss ANOTHER date with Amemiya today, right?" Kirino whispered from behind.

"Well, that's part of it," Tenma said cheerfully, while Kirino sighed. "I kinda figured…"

"Hey Kirino," Shindou called suddenly. "Um? What is it Shindou?"

"Meet me near the school building later," he said and left for the club room, leaving Kirino a million questions on her mind.

"Aw…that's so sweet…" Tenma almost squealed. "Shut up!" Kirino replied, nearly angry.

"Well, we better get going as well then. And you better get changed quickly to see what captain's up to…" Tenma advised while smirking, and also left.

"_Honestly Tera…you have no idea…"_

* * *

"Finally…home at last…" Himeka exhaled as she pushed herself onto the bed in front of her. Yep, she's been working double-shifts again. Even her parents told her that they would be fine without her doing it, but Himeka was a stubborn type when it comes to stuff like this, so it would just be useless to tell her not to do it.

After she took another breath, she quickly grabbed her cell phone and opened her Facebook account.

"Today's White Day, right? I wonder what's happening…"

**Himeka's POV**

_**Facebook**_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_**8 Notifications**_

Yeah, I use the name Hikaru for my Facebook account. I actually have two though, but since I'm not often in the mood to open it and when I do it's all because of Kariya telling me to, so…yeah…

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_wondering what happened with her earlier…? /evil grin/_

_**Like . Comment . Share . 5 minutes ago**_

_**View all 4 comments**_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

…_and that supposed to mean?_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_n-nothing ^^"_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

…_you were talking about earlier, weren't you?_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_I told you I was curious! =3=_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_knock it off, you two! what happened at school today anyway?_

_**#scroll down#**_

Now I'm wondering…what WAS going on at school today?

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_I know you have your reasons, but you don't need to be afraid. I'll always be by your side._

_**Like . Comment . Share . 7 minutes ago**_

_**2 people like this**_

_**View all 4 comments**_

_**Kurama Sidewinder**_

_I wonder…what happened today after practice, Shindou?_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_None of your business, Kurama_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_yeah, none of your business Kurama_

_**Kurama Sidewinder**_

_yeah…Kirino, we need to talk, chat me_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

…_okay, I'm honestly confused o_O_

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Sorano Aoi**_

_I thought I got more than twenty…but only fifteen left…? /glare at __**Soyokaze Tenma**__/_

_**Like . Comment . Share . 10 minutes ago**_

_**Soyokaze Tenma likes this**_

_**View all 15 comments**_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_what? XD_

_**Sorano Aoi**_

_you ate some of my chocolates in the club room didn't you?_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_hey, why me? __**Nishizono Pikachu Shinsuke **__ate more!_

_**Nishizono Pikachu Shinsuke**_

_what? No Aoi, he's lying! I only ate ten and he ate twelve!_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_nope, I ate only ten, I gave the rest to you! I had a stomachache…remember? Ask __**Tsurugi Kyousuke **__if you don't believe me!_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_he did ask for a medicine but I'm not sure whether he ate only ten chocolates or not…_

_**Nishizono Pikachu Shinsuke**_

_Ha! He's right! You must've gotten a stomachache because you ate too many chocolates!_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_oh come on, __**Kariya Junjun **__did too!_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_okay, first of all…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH ONE IS SORANO'S BAG!_

_**Nishizono Pikachu Shinsuke**_

_wow…two lies already.._

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_u guys are so mean!_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_ain't that obvious…Shinsuke?_

_**Nishizono Pikachu Shinsuke**_

_yes, to prove how obvious it is Tenma, we're outside of your house right now_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

…_/hits everyone with the pillow/ I hate you all…_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_we hate you too, Tenma-kun…happy birthday :3_

…oh, that's right! Tera's birthday! No wonder she said she'd gonna have a long date with Amemiya today…

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_I don't care how long will you still be hiding behind that mask._

_I know it's you, you can't fool me._

_You might know that I know about this, but you don't seem to care._

_In fact, you're trying to avoid me. You're even still scared to express your feelings._

…

_But no worries, I know it's from you. Because you know what else I know?_

_I know I like you too._

_**Like . Comment . Share . 15 minutes ago**_

_**5 people like this**_

_**View all 8 comments**_

…why does it feel very ambiguous somehow…?

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_whoa, who was that for Kariya, your girlfriend?_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_you don't have to know, Kirino-senpai…I wonder why you're always the first one to comment on my status, are you stalking me?_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_idiot, of course not_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_aw…that's so sweet Kariya :3_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_Tenma-kun I thought you were angry with me just 2 minutes ago…_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_yeah, why?_

_**Aoyama Shunsuke**_

_wow Kariya…what's gotten into you?_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_ tenma-kun: nothing, just…weird /no offense/_

_ Aoyama-senpai: nothing really…_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_Eh? Kariya-kun…what's that all about? _

…

I still feel weird here…oh please...

***beep beep***

Eh? A text message? I wonder who's it from…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, somewhere in another dimension…

"Meia! Gillis!" said a guy with blondish hair.

"Eh? Oh…it's you," a girl with pink hair (or better known as Meia) said when noticed who just called her and her boyfriend, Gillis.

"Hey there, what's up?" asked Gillis. Surely no-one realized the existence of another figure there.

"Again? Why does he need to get all of the attention? Why isn't anyone recognizing me anymore? I guess no wonder he left me," the person muttered, which was audible enough for the other three to hear.

"Eh? …y-you are…" Meia stuttered. "No way…what happened? You used to have tanned skin…and now you're not much different than Meia!" Gillis exclaimed, to which Meia shot a glare of jealousy.

"B-but of course you're still more beautiful, Meia."

"Honestly? You thought that tanned skin was real? She did all of that because she thought 'that guy' likes Orca! Her hair was a bit like Orca's too, right?" the blondie reminded them.

"Oh right, but why are you changing it again?" Meia asked.

"Because 'that guy' likes…well, someone with the almost exact look as her," the blondie added while staring at the girl who's still waiting for this 'certain guy' to return her feelings.

"No way…could the girl be…?" Gillis thought. There's only one girl that he knows who fits the terms.

"Speaking of 'that guy', won't you consider back 'the other guy', whom you turned down weeks ago?" Meia changed the subject.

The girl sighed, "it's just the same…besides, I didn't change my looks again just because 'that guy' likes 'that girl'! I'm just too sick right now. I think I'm going to round up the girls to be more careful out there," she explained and was about to leave, until…

"Wait, you're still working on that project? Can't you just forgive him?" Gillis asked. He really couldn't believe that the girl was still with the…'big' project.

"Relax, I know you and Gamma aren't like the other boys…" she replied without looking back, and finally managed to make her move.

"Wait…Nika_-san_!" Meia shouted, but the girl pretended not to hear…

* * *

"Hakuryuu, you got a package!" Tsurugi called him from downstairs.

"Eh? A package?" Hakuryuu blinked as he walked through the stairs until he stood right in front of Tsurugi.

…

"Yes, a package. Open it now so I can clean up quickly," Tsurugi advised. Apparently Hakuryuu was having a sleepover at Tsurugi's house.

Following the advice, Hakuryuu didn't think twice to open it.

"Eh? It's empty?" he asked in confusion. Well, who was expecting an empty package?

"_Wait, there's a note in here…"_

_To: Hakuryuu_

_I hope you've accepted my chocolates? Well, I'll be glad if you have._

_Anyway, I really miss spending time together with you, but I'm too busy right now so I might not have the time. Sorry about that._

_And…White Day is near and…well…I don't know how to say it, but if you love me back, then please…yeah…_

_Please send it with the box I gave you to the address behind this note. Again, I'm sorry but I'll be back soon._

_Much love,_

_Shine_

…

Hakuryuu's hands were shaking when he started to read every sentence; every word in that note. That behavior was probably; quite unusual, so Tsurugi decided to look at the note himself.

"…then, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to give some?" Tsurugi asked right next to him which made Hakuryuu fell down…by accident.

"Tsurugi, you were here this whole time?"

"Yeah. You're lucky though, to have a girl like her…" Tsurugi muttered and then went upstairs to his bedroom.

"H-hey, Tsurugi! You're finished cleaning up?"

"Yeah, I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed first, I'll have to go to the post office tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: And THAT was the special chapter for one of my multichapter fics; Unexpected. Just think of it as some spoilers or such since I uploaded it separately. I planned to upload this on White Day actually…but I was getting pretty busy and I realized that I didn't have time, and I just finished it when it's close to 14****th**** of April instead.**

**So yeah, I didn't give away much for the Valentine's Day thing…cuz, it's not finished. But at least you'll know 'a bit' about what will happen next.**

**I already got some ideas but still not sure when to write it. I'll be on hiatus until my national exams are over which is on 25****th**** of April. And after that, then we can have a pillow fight /kicked/.**

**Never mind, please do review and keep up to date to Unexpected, it'll be updated soon enough.**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
